Metamorphosis
by Animecookie13
Summary: After three years of wandering, Nezumi has finally return to No. 6. But, when he returns, everything is not as it seems. Now reunited with Sion, together that have to defeat another tyrant, for the good of everyone (wow, way to make it sound cheesy!) Rated T for language, but I think I might be overdoing it! Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Confused

Hi Everyone, My writing name is Animecookie, and I just finished watching No.6. I fell in love with the Shion x Nezumi story, and decided to try and write a fanfiction for it. Please review, and if you feel like it, give me some constructive criticism. I would also like to point out that this is my first fanfic, so if there is something wrong with it, please don't hesitate to message me! Also, beware that Nezumi might be a bit OC. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Title: Metamorphosis

Chapter 1: Confused

Nezumi wandered through the ruins of No.6. After three years away from the thing he hated most, it felt almost surreal to walk through it without armed guards running and shooting after him. Compared to the ruinous landscaping of the once great "utopia", his appearance had changed little. Apart from his hair being longer, almost down past his shoulders, and his clothes more ragged than when he last was in No. 6, he was still the same Nezumi. At least, he thought he was. Who knew what wandering the habituated world would do to a person.

In the chilly pre-dawn moment, everything seem to be still, as if appreciating that Nezumi was deep in thought. He wondered how Dogkeeper, and Rikiga were faring, after the chaos of the wall collapsing. _I wonder how Si… NO, not now._ He was on top of the far edge of the broken wall, and stood with his hands in his pockets. This place would always remind him of his last minutes with Sion. "I'll be back" he had said to Sion. And Sion had replied, ever so quietly "I'll be waiting". He wondered if Sion had kept to his word. Three years was a long time, almost as long as their previous separation. As Nezumi stood on the platform, all these thoughts raced through his mind and more; but the question he dared not ask lurked in the deep recesses of him mind. _Will he remember me? _

Walking through the dilapidated remains of No. 6, Nezumi wondered what had become of Sion's mother, Karan. She had been in contact with him through the black rat… Moonlit, Sion called it (Why did Sion even bother to name them?). She had tried to keep him up to date about the welfare of the inhabitants of No. 6. But, around two years ago, their communication had stopped. Through their notes, Nezumi had come to the conclusion that Karan was a good person, and that Sion took after his mother. Nezumi decided to drop into her bakery on the way to West Town, just to check how the bread was. He was really hungry. But… they had never really met in person. She only knew his name, and what if she thought that he was deceiving her? Oh well, the bread would be worth. _And anyways, I'm pretty sure I can outrun her_, Nezumi though to himself. Walking down what used to be the main road, Nezumi shuddered with anticipation. _What if Sion's there? What is he doing these days…_ Nezumi pushed the thoughts from him mind, and hurried along the crumbled road.

By the time he had reached the bakery, it was well past noon. He stared at the sign 'Karan's Bakery' and wondered if she still had bread left. He remembered how Sion had talked so fervently about his mother's cherry cake. It was by far her best creation, he remembered Sion saying. _Meow, meow. _Nezumi looked down. At his ankle, he saw an alley cat, no more than a kitten. _How fitting_, he thought, as his lips curled into an ironic half smile. _The kitten likes the rat. _He tried to shoo it away, but it seemed determined to follow him. He tried everything he could think of, even hissing at it, all the while praying that the small street Karan's bakery was located on would remain empty. It did, to his relief. Finally he gave up trying to shake off the kitten, as he had done everything but kick it (no matter what, it was still just a kitten. He hated dogs, but this kitten was different). "Fine", Nezumi muttered under his breath, "but stay here while I talk to Karan… and possibly get some cake.". With that, Nezumi entered the Bakery.

Karan turned around as her doorbell jingled. She didn't recognize the young man who walked through the door, but something seemed vaguely familiar about him. He looked around her son's age, and he had blue hair that hung past his shoulders in the front, and in the back was pulled into a neat ponytail. "Hello, Karan-san" the boy said, in a quite, serious voice. Once again, Karan felt a twang of recognition that didn't really match his face. "Hello" Karan replied, and she set down the bread sheets she had been holding (which held freshly baked cherry cake, much to Nezumi's delight).

"What can I do for you?" she asked, and held in the question that was nagging her, _Who are you?_. The boy lowered his head, as if contemplating his question, and when he looked up, Karan started at the astonishing silver shade his eyes were. "I want to talk to you about your son, Sion". Karan gasped, and stepped back. The boy stepped forward, and with a determined look in his eyes said "Don't worry, I know what he did, and I don't plan on telling anyone". "Who are you?" Karan said in a whisper. "Nezumi" The boy replied in an even quietter whisper.

Karan looked at him for a moment, and then, in an action that was just as unexpected to Nezumi as to her self, she stepped forward in a few steps, and gave him a tight hug. Nezumi didn't know it, but tears were running down her cheeks, and onto his jacket. Pushing him back and holding him a arms length, she said in a teary voice "Thank you, Nezumi, for saving my son."

Nezumi sat awkwardly at Karan's tiny table. Next to the table was a bunk bed, and Nezumi couldn't help but think the Sion used to sit in this exact spot. Karan walked back up the stair, with a platter of assorted breads balanced in her hands, along with a jug of water. She placed both on the table in front of Nezumi. "Here you go. Have all you like Nezumi" Karan said with a smile. Nezumi just looked at the breads on the platter, and said a quiet thank you.

"So, what brings you back to No. 6 Nezumi? I thought that you hated this place?" Nezumi thought over the question. Why did he come back? "I don't know" He said back to Karan. Nezumi truly did not know what brought him back. Just last week he had been on the outskirts of No. 4. (A/N: italics is flashback).

_Does this city had the same corruption as No. 6, _Nezumi wondered_, and if it does, what can I do about it? Then, while gazing at the tower that looked so similar to No. 6's Moondrop, he felt a strange feeling in his gut. He turned, and there was Safu, or Elyurias, or whoever she was. He looked at her in astonishment, as the last time he had seen her was when she resurrected Sion. He thought she had disappeared, or died, when the golden tornadoes ended. _

_"Nezumi, it's time to return to No. 6" she had said with a small smile. "Why? There is nothing there left for me" Nezumi had replied in a snarl. He did not know why, but this girl/goddess alway seemed to get on his nerves. "Nothing? Oh really? Sion means nothing to you now?" Nezumi looked down, a sad look in his eyes. "Ah, I see. Do not fear him. Now, go back. He needs you now, more than ever." She had then turned away from him, and left his dumbstruck, and confused._

"Nezumi?" Karan said, pulling him out of the flashback. "It's nothing. Karan-san, can you tell me about what's happened since I left? And why did you cut off contact with me?" Nezumi asked. Karan looked down, and Nezumi felt something in the pit of his stomach. Was that apprehension? "Well, it hasn't been a picnic since you left. With out the government, many people were scared, and soon citizens started to create gangs, and sometimes it was just the citizens of No. 6, others just West town citizens, and the some mixtures of both, but this was rare.

"Gangs started to fight each other over land, houses, and other valuable items. And then, people began to get killed, because they… well, because they started to use knives and other weapons. And Sion was… was…" . "Sion was what?" Nezumi asked with impatience. _Just as she got to what was important, she stops. _It took Karan a few minutes to get the correct words. "I don't know" she sobbed out, so quietly that Nezumi didn't hear. "What? Spit it out already" He said with frustration. "I DON'T KNOW" Karan cried out, and then collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

Nezumi looked at her in shock. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?". "After the wall came down, we met up again in West Town. He introduced me to Dogkeeper, and re-introduced me to Rikiga, who I knew before. That was before the fighting broke out. Then, when the gangs started to loot everything, we stayed with Dogkeeper in the hotel, and made sure that everyone was safe. There was also a baby there… I forget it's name. Then, things started to get really bad. We started to run out of fresh water, and also of food. We did scavenge runs, and normally it was myself and Rikiga, and Dogkeeper and Sion. One day, Dogkeeper came back alone, and just went to the bedroom. Just kept saying 'It wasn't my fault'. I haven't seen Sion since then."

Nezumi was motionless with shock. Then, he got up, and walked down the stairs, out the door, and down the street. The kitten followed.

Walking down the street, Nezumi tried to digest the information Karan had given him. Sion was missing, and now there was gang fighting occurring in West Town. It seemed that things were pretty messed up here. _Who knew that just three years could transform an invisible hell into a completely visible hell._ Nezumi smirked at the irony. Destroying the wall was supposed to unite the citizens of both West Town and No. 6, not create more conflict. _Does Sion know what is happening here? And where the hell is that completely hopeless infant?_

Nezumi continued walking down the street, and turned off into an alley to sit down and think. _Well first, I've got to find that pest Sion, and then… _Nezumi's train of thought ended abruptly, as he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He fell onto the filthy alley ground, and looked up to see a toothless man with a stick smiling down at him. His last though before he blacked out was _Why you bastard…. _

A/N: Yay, so there you have it folks! Chapter one done! And, to anyone who can guess what I mean by the title… well, I can't really give you any great prize, but I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter! Oh, and a great big shout-out to one of my best friends, FallingforWerewolves! She's just turned… 15! Happy bday FfW!

Review if you feel like it!

Peace!

Kacie!


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches

Hey there people! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter! I should probably warn you that I might be a little irregular in updating my stories, but I will try my best, and if it takes to long, then please pm me. And just a note: Writing about Dogkeeper is really hard. I felt like I was about to call he/she it! Gods, not assigning a gender is really hard. Anyway, I have a special thank you to these people:

- FallingforWerewolves

- anymeaddict

- Anano

Beautiful reviews you guys! And thank you to all the people who checked me and my story as favourites! Hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you enjoyed the first!

So, onto chapter two!

Chapter 2: Headaches

When Nezumi woke up, he was in a dingy old room, with very little lighting. There was pressure on both his wrists and ankles. The room had minimal furnishings, and, based on the disrepair of the walls, and ceiling, Nezumi guessed that where ever his captor had taken him, it was in West Town. The was only one window, and it was very questionable as to if it had any glass in it. Probably not, based on how bad the West Town had gotten since he had left. Curtains, which were really more like shreds of cloth, covered the 'window' and stopped a marginal amount of light from getting in. In the corner of the room there was a small cot, and also a small bureau. Nezumi looked down at his body to check for damage, and saw he was sitting in an old, beaten down wooden chair. His wrists were tied down to the arms of the chair, and when he looked down, so were his feet. _So, this captor knows what he's doing_, Nezumi thought to himself.

Nezumi remembered that his knives were in his back pocket. He shifted around in the chair until he felt something move beneath his butt. _So, he might know to tie my wrists, but he's too much of an idiot to search me. Well, it will be a tad bit more difficult than I thought, but I can still take him. _He started to wriggle his hands, to test how tight the binding of his hands were. They were pretty tight, but still enough room to move about. He started to work on getting his wrists out of the bindings, but it was tough work. When he took a break from working on the ropes, he checked his body. He had a slight head ache, and his right side hurt from the fall, but other than that he didn't think anything was broken. He went back to working on his hands.

Just as he was about to get his hands out, the door slammed open. Nezumi jammed his hands back into the ropes, pissed that he had been interrupted. The same man who had knocked him out was back, and he was just as ugly as Nezumi remembered him. His teeth, what little he had remaining, were all a rotten yellow colour, and they were spread sporadically over his gums. His cracked lips curled into a sneer, and his greasy hair swung into his face in strands. "Well, looks like our most esteemed guest has awakened. Anything you'd like, oh master?" the man jeered at Nezumi. "Ya, for you to shut the fuck up" Nezumi responded in a bored voice. The man's face reddened first in embarrassment, and then in anger. He raised his hand to punch Nezumi "Why you -".

"Beezow, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" _Beezow? Who the hell names their child Beezow?_ Nezumi thought, and laughed quietly. Beezow, so he was called, turned in anger, and then his face blanked. Nezumi turned to look at the door. In the doorway stood a hulk of a man. His hair fell down his back in a thick ponytail, and his face was stone cold. He was dressed better than Beezow, who wore a shirt full of holes, and his pants weren't much better. The man in the doorway had a shirt that was more or less in prime condition, and had a nice pair of pants on. He even had shoes, which showed how well of he was. "Z-Z-Zalachenko!" Beezow stuttered out, and just about kneeled on the floor. Beezow opened his mouth to say more, but no words came out, only chocking sounds. "Well, out with it!" The Zalachenko guy nearly roared. "I-I was…" Beezow just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, as if at a lost for words. Nezumi didn't blame he. Zalachenko looked like a bastard on a good day, and today, he was guessing, was not a good day.

Zalachenko looked at the other man, and seemed to sigh with exasperation. "Listen Beezow, I have no need for blubbering idiots in this gang. If you were going to punish him, then just say so" Zalachenko said in a bored voice. "Well yes that was exactly -" Beezow started to say, when he again looked at Zalachenko's face. It was so terrifying it even made Nezumi flinch. "Didn't I say to not harm him? To not lay a finger on him?" Zalachenko said in a quiet voice. "Y-y-yes" Beezow stuttered out. He seemed to be shrinking with ever word. "And you were going to punch him?". Beezow flinched. "Yes" he whispered out.

It happened so fast, that Nezumi didn't see it. Zalachenko pulled out a pistol, and aimed at Beezow's forehead. "Like I said before, Beezow, I have no need for blubbering idiots." And with that, he pulled the trigger on the pistol, and a deafening crack echoed around the room. Nezumi clenched his wrist. Pistols are not meant to be fired in close quarters, he wanted to shout at this Zalachenko man, but refrained, because really, he was the guy with the gun.

Red blossomed out of Beezow's forehead, and he fell to the ground with a thump. With that, Zalachenko turned and called out of the room, "Get a cleaning crew in here, there's been a… spill." He chuckled to himself, and turned to face Nezumi. "Sorry for my colleague's actions. He was a, how to put this… bad egg." He said all this with a sick twinkle in his eyes. _Sure,_ Nezumi thought, _I might have killed before, but I never really enjoyed it. Not like this… this monster_. The man just carried on talking, as if he hadn't just shot his subordinate in the head. "You know, when you run a gang, you have to have a tight handle, on everyone and everything, or else it all goes spinning out of control." _What goes on in this idiot's head?_ Nezumi thought to himself. _Yare yare, what an airhead. _

"Sorry to interrupt, but maybe could you shut your yap for just a minute?" Nezumi said. He was sick of hearing about how to run a gang. Zalachenko stopped walking around the cell (because that was really what it was) and stared at Nezumi. "Excuse me?" He said in confusion. "I asked you to shut up for a minute. I have a really bad headache, and your useless rambling is really starting to get on my nerves." Nezumi said, and looked in disdain at the tower of a man. "Well, I can really say that that's a first. I've never been told to shut up before." He laughed, and then turned to Nezumi with a cold look in his eyes. "You had a headache, you said? Well, why didn't you say so." In two steps, he walked over, and slapped Nezumi so hard his ears rung and his vision went blurry. "Did that help?" Zalachenko asked with a malicious look. Nezumi blacked out again.

When Nezumi woke up again, there was no light coming in through the window, and there was a clod breeze blowing. He looked around the room, and froze in his seat. He wasn't alone. A faint shadow was in the darkest corner of the room. He was about the speak to the shadow, but just as he opened his mouth, the door swung open. Nezumi cursed and thought _These people have damned good timing._ Zalachenko swung into the room. Nezumi saw the shadow sink deeper out of sight, and knew that if Zalachenko didn't see the figure before or know it was there, then he never would. Who ever this person, they had mastered the art of stealth.

Nezumi notices with surprise the Zalachenko had changed his clothed. Instead of being in a more casual pair of shirt and pants, he was all dressed up. His tuxedo was a spotless black, and there was not even a speck of dust on the jacket or pants. He had on a tie and a white dress shirt. _Where the hell did he find a tuxedo in these ruins?_, Nezumi thought to himself. _And who does he think he is? The bloody king of No. 6? _Zalachenko saw that Nezumi was looking at his apparel, and smiled.

"So your awake. Did I help with your headache?"Zalachenko said in a smug voice, and it was all Nezumi could do to not spit at him. "What was your name again? I seem to have forgotten in my stupor" Nezumi said in fake politeness. "Well, officially it's Zalachenko, but please, call me Zala. Zalachenko is such a mouthful". Nezumi nearly laughed at how messed up the conversation was. The fake politeness left a sour taste in his mouth. "Well Zala, I must say that my stay in this shit-hole has been fun, but I'd like to leave before I contact a deadly sickness." Zala raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "And what sickness would that be?". "Stupidity, of course." Nezumi returned the glare from Zala, and in a flash pulled his hands out of the ropes. He jumped onto the chair, and pulled out his knives. Zala stood in either disbelief or in confusion. Nezumi couldn't tell from the stupid expression on his face.

Nezumi leaped at Zala, and slashed at him with his knives. He caught him in the chest area. He drew blood, but it was only a shallow cut. He jumped back as Zala's hands reached out to grab him. Nezumi looked at the man's face, and saw unparalleled rage. "MY SUIT!" he roared. Nezumi just looked at him in disbelief. "Really? Poor baby! I just cut you in the chest, and all your worried about is your suit. Baka!" Nezumi laughed at him. "You bastard! I had an important event tonight!" Zala ran towards Nezumi, and he just managed to dodge the tackle. When he turned, Zala was up, and coming towards him again. This time, he was too slow. The hulk of a man tackled Nezumi to the floor, and started to punch him. Nezumi dropped his knives, as he was winded. Nezumi didn't even feel when Zala got off of him. Zala walked out of the room for a few seconds, and then walked back in.

He grabbed Nezumi, and threw him onto the bed. He started to strap Nezumi down. _What another nice feature. Bed restraints available in select rooms,_ Nezumi thought sarcastically, as his hands and feet were strapped down. He fought against Zala, but the man was just too strong for him to sway. When Zala was done strapping Nezumi down, he once again left the room. Again, he walked in a few minutes later, and this time he brought back a metal tray. "Well now, I guess it's time to have a little fun with our guest" Zala said in sickening voice. His eyes held malice, and when Nezumi saw what was on the tray, he shivered. Medical instruments. He stubbled against his restraints more, but it was useless.

Zala picked up the scalpel.

He reached down, and rolled up Nezumi's sleeves. His hands were steady as he started to bring the scalpel down, and proceeded to cut Nezumi's forearms. "One on this side, one on that side.." Zala muttered to himself, and through the pain, Nezumi thought _This man's a fucking maniac!_

Zala continued to cut Nezumi, until there was six cuts on either arm. By now, Nezumi was sweating from the pain, and he was almost unconscious. Zala turned to the tray, placed the scalpel on the tray, and picked up from the tray a pair of scissors. "Now, hold still. Don't squirm, or these scissors mint just go off course" Zala said with a smile. Nezumi gazed around for anything to get him out of this situation. His heart stopped when he heard a faint meow.

His eyes whirled to the corner of the room, where he saw the kitten he had found by Karan's bakery. Zala turned at the sound as well, and saw the kitten. "Oh ho, we have a visitor" He said, and started to walk towards the kitten. Just as he was about to bend down to pick it up, the butt end of a weapon shot out of the darkness, and clipped him on the chin. Zala stumbled back, and grabbed his face. "What the Hell?" he shouted, and out of the shadows came a figure cloaked in black. In the figure's hands were two scythes, both a glittering silver. The figure picked up the kitten, and pushed it into it's pocket. Zala started to get back up, and he reached into the pocket of his blazer for his gun, Nezumi presumed. The figure sprung into action. He was a whirlwind of dark cloak, and shimmering scythes. Zala's hands came up to form an 'x' across his chest, and the dual blades of the scythes cut into his forearms. He dropped his arms, and cried in agony. The figure spun again, and Zala was cut once again on the chest. The figure completed the spin, and landed two blows to the side of Zala's head. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

The figure slid the scythes back into the belt, and walked to where Nezumi's knives lay on the floor. The figure picked them up, and wiped the blood off of the blades. Then, it turned and walked to the bed, and started to undo the restraints. The kitten hopped out of the pocket, and landed on Nezumi's chest. Nezumi winced, and gasped at the pain he felt on his arms, and in his head. He was going to have one hell of a headache ofter tonight. The kitten purred and nuzzled Nezumi's chin.

"He brought me here. I guess you could say that he saved your life." The figure said in a voice that was vaguely familiar. "Well, I guess it was a good thing that he did follow me after all. I guess I should give you a name…". Nezumi sat up, thinking.

"How about Shishi?" The figure said. "Shishi? Well, it's good enough" Nezumi said. Once again, the mention of the name brought a feeling of familiarity to Nezumi. On impulse, he reached up and pushed back the hood. A head of stark white hair fell out from under the hood, and a snaking pink tattoo was on the left check of the figure. Nezumi jolted back, and stared at the figure.

"Long time no see, eh Nezumi?" Sion said with a small smile.

A/N: Well, how was it? Did you like it, or was it too obvious that Sion was Nezumi's rescuer? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because I'm in kung fu, and I could kind of call on my own experience! Well, I have an idea for the next chapter already, and I'm really excited to write again! I'll try to update every week on Mondays, or sometimes earlier! ;D. P.S I have a challenge for you! What is the allusion with the name Zalachenko? What book?

Have a good week!

P.P.S - Shishi means lion. Thought it was appropriate, as this little kitten was brave and saved Nezumi!

Animecookie


	3. Chapter 3: Breakout

Hello my Friends! How has your week been? As promised here is chapter three, and I would like to dedicate it to a very good friend of mine, who just had a baby, Sofia. She is a beautiful healthy baby, and the mother is just as beautiful. So, this chapter is dedicated to my good friends. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Oh just a heads up, Zalachenko's point of View will be bolded.

A/N: Not Sion, not Nezumi, not Dogkeeper… NONE OF THEM BELONG TO ME! Because if they did, then Sion and Nezumi would totally realize that they love each other. Just making that clear! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakout

Nezumi just stared at Sion. He couldn't believe that the man who had saved him had been Sion. His memory and brain struggled to work together to reconcile the past and present. The old Sion - gentle and loving always ready and willing to avoid conflict wherever possible. The new Sion - a cloaked figure with a wicked Scythe routine, and deadly as a rattle snake. And, the new Sion didn't seem to have an aversion to violence, Nezumi noticed. He glanced down at Zala, and on impulse, spat at him. He then turned his attention to his arms. The twelve crude cuts bleeding had slowed down, but they were still bleeding. He looked around for something to put on the cuts. Sion tapped him on the arm, and Nezumi glanced at him. He handed him two sheets, and Nezumi started to rip them into shreds. Sion helped to wrap them around him forearms, and when he was finished, Sion stood up.

"We have to go before more of this bastard's lackeys start after us. Stay quiet, and keep out of sight" Sion said in a steady voice, and once again Nezumi saw a difference in Sion's attitude. He didn't mind bossing Nezumi around. Nezumi stood, and nodded. SIon led the way out of the room, and, peering around the door frame, gave the all clear to Nezumi. Quiet as rats (**A/N: get it? ;D**), they tip-toed down hallway after hallway, hoping not to get spotted. Nezumi followed Sion's lead, as he seemed to know where he was going. Whenever they came to an intersection of corridors, Sion would always check before running across the empty space.

Nezumi followed, silently watching the back of Sion's head. So many thoughts were swirling through his head. _Did this kitten really find Sion? How did he know where he was? And where was Sion since he disappeared? No, focus on getting out of this hell-hole for now. Questions later, _Nezumi told himself. Suddenly, Sion stopped. Nezumi nearly bumped into Sion but stopped just in time. Followed his lead, he listened intently, and he heard the thumping of foot-steps on the ground.

* * *

**Zalachenko regained consciousness sometime after Sion and Nezumi left the cell. He tried to prop himself up on his forearms, but the white-hot pain was excruciating. Zalachenko growled out a few choice words about the "Cloaked Bastard" and stood up. He wobbled bit, but soon enough he regained his balance. His face contorted in anger when he looked down at the state of his suit. ****_That son of a bitch,_**** he thought to himself. He pulled a walkie-talkie from the pocket in his pants, and radioed the control centre of his gang's head quarters. "Yes, Sir?" a young man's voice came out through the static. "Get a ground team out and start to search for a cloaked man, and the prisoner from cell F-27682. Permission to shoot, but not to kill. I want that pleasure myself". "Yes Sir" the boy said. When the walkie talkie clicked off, Zalachenko smiled to himself. When he got those two back, they would have to pay for his suit, especially on his big day. **

* * *

Sion and Nezumi ran down the halls, trying to be as silent as possible while still running as fast as they could. They no longer stopped at the intersecting corridors, just barrelled past them. They could hear the footsteps of nearly fifty men, and while they had a head start, that wouldn't last for long. Nezumi was beginning to think that they wouldn't make it, and he could tell the Sion was beginning to be worried. If they didn't find a place to hide or a window to jump out of soon, then they were toast. Just as they though they would be caught, Nezumi saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Follow me" he hissed to Sion, loud enough to be heard by him and only him.

Nezumi turned back, and raced down the corridor they had just passed. He ran past two doors, both of which were locked, and stopped at the end. There was a tiny door, and when he pulled on the handle, it opened without much trouble. He gazed in, and there were towels and such, but other than that it was pretty bare. He squeezed through the tiny door, and Sion came into the closet soon after. There wasn't any room to stand, so bother kneeled. They pulled the door shut, and were immersed in darkness.

It was only when there was nearly no light in the tiny space that Nezumi realized just how close him and Sion were. They were right next to each other, their legs touching. Nezumi sat in the darkness, and wondered what to say. Sion broke the silence first. "Where have you been?". Nezumi glance towards Sion in the darkness, and tried to think up a reasonable answer. "I've been everywhere. No. 4, No. 5, and after that I was planning to head into the forest, to look for the remains of my home." Nezumi said in a quiet voice. Sion didn't say anything back. "Why didn't you come back sooner?" He asked Nezumi after a few tense minutes. Nezumi's head shot to look at Sion.

Now it was Nezumi's turn to be silent. How could he say that he was afraid? Afraid that Sion had moved on, to bigger and better things? That he had forgot the little rat that he had saved countless time? _There's just no way around it,_ he thought. _I'll have to tell him the truth_. Nezumi turned to look at Sion, and was about to say what he had thought, but Sion spoke first. "You know, the last time we ran like this was in the correctional facility. We nearly died there." That shut Nezumi up. _Nice conversational starter Sion, _Nezumi thought, _bring up the fact that the las time we saw each other, I nearly died, and you really did die… I think. Everyone's favourite small talk topic. _

Nezumi changed the subject. "Where were you after the scouting trip with Dogkeeper?" Nezumi asked, and Sion sighed. "You talked to one of them, didn't you?". Nezumi nodded, but since it was dark, replied with a quiet yes too. "Well, I'll tell you, but-" Sion fell quiet as the sound of footsteps could be heard on the opposite side of the door. They stayed stone still, hardly daring to breathe in fear of discovery. Finally, the group of gang-members seemed to move on, and both Sion and Nezumi breathed a sigh of relief. Sion once again turned to Nezumi and said "I'll tell you, but please don't repeat it to anyone." Nezumi nodded, and looked at Sion in expectation.

"It was on a normal supplies run. My self and Dogkeeper were going to raid a food store that we thought no one else knew about. We went around sunset, because it's not safe to roam around town in the days now. There are no police, not to mention government. But I had heard that they held an election for the new mayor. Anyway, we got to the store without any trouble, and then we started to fill our bags. We had hit the mother load, with both food and clothing. When the bags were full, we started to leave, but apparently someone knew we were going to be in that store, because when we left, Dogkeeper was caught in a net, and hoisted up to the ceiling. Then, men swarmed into the room, and started to beat me. The hit me with the but ends of their guns, and batons. They hit Dogkeeper too, but not as much. Anyway, after I was beaten to near unconsciousness, they started to drag me away. Dogkeeper screamed after me, but couldn't do anything from the net. I'm sure that felt awful afterwards, being helpless. They took me back to their hideout, and they alternated between torturing me and starving me. I realized that I needed to get away from them, because sooner or later they would kill me. So I started to train, to get into shape. After a couple months, I got out, but was really injured, and I needed somewhere to stay after losing a lot of blood. I didn't want to go home, didn't want to drag Mom into this, so I went into an old abandoned factory, and I've lived there ever since. I found the scythes there, and also the cloak."

Nezumi stared at Sion in the darkness, and nearly reached out when Sion turned towards him. "I don't hear them out there searching for us. They probably moved to another section of this place. Do you think we should move?" Sion asked Sion. Nezumi nodded his head to indicate yes, and together they stood up to get out of the cramped space. Hesitantly, Nezumi opened the door, and seeing nobody around, signalled that it was alright to go. They left the storage closet, and again started to move silently through the armed fortress. They were even more cautious now, ears straining to hear even the slightest sound. They were just about to round a corner, when Sion motioned for Nezumi to be still. He glanced around the wall, and saw two guards there, both with their backs towards them. Quickly the two fugitives formulated a plan.

* * *

The two men stood with their shoulders against opposite walls, having a meaningless conversation.

"Reko, do you think that the Boss should be doing this? I mean, its pretty risky, putting himself out like that."

"I know you worry about him Nami, but Zala can take care of himself. He is the head to the 'Two-Headed Cobras', right? A guy doesn't make it that far to submit to some pussy's with no experience."

"I guess your right, Reko. But he's putting himself out in the public eye. And with the way things are now, don't you think that other gangs might want this power?"

"Nah, it would be too much to do that and run a gang. Zala's the only man for it."

**"Bzzz.. Control tower to north-east guard. There is a report that two men, one in a black cloak, the other the prisoner from cell F-27682 have escaped, and are loose. Be aware of this, and stay alert at all times. Over… bzzz" **

"Copy that" Reko replied into his walkie-talkie. Looking over at his partner, he started to laugh. "Imagine if they came this way. We could totally take them. In fact, we probably would only need to say Zala's name to make them sh-"

Nami looked over at Reko when he cut his sentence off short, and gasped when he saw the prisoner from cell F-27682 standing over him, a smile on his face. "Good night" he said in a low voice before Nami felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He fell over, and his last conscious thought was _Zala's going to kill us_.

* * *

Nezumi and Sion stood over the unconscious guards, and chuckled to themselves. If this was how well Zala's guards were trained, then they wouldn't ever be a problem. They picked up their guns and jogged out the door.

* * *

Later that night, they arrived back at the warehouse Sion had been using as a hide-out. It was near the outskirts of town, and most of the windows were intact, much to Nezumi's delight. He was really sick of sleeping outside. It was extremely spacious, and apparently Sion had devised a make-shift bedroom. A single bedroom. Shishi jumped out of Nezumi's jacket and strayed off to look around. Sion turned around, and said to Nezumi "Come on, lets look at those cuts. They need to be disinfected.". Nezumi shied away, remembering that disinfectant was pianful. Sion saw his expression, and laughed. Nezumi followed Sion with a reluctant step, and sat through the agony that was proper cleaning of a wound.

When Sion finished, Nezumi was dead tired. Sion lead him to the bed and Nezumi started to protest, but Sion just said "Shut up you idiot. I'll be fine". Nezumi was too tired to protest anymore. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

* * *

Sion smiled down at Nezumi. _Three years gone_, Sion thought to himself. He took off his cloak, and cleaned his scythes. It was nice to have Nezumi back, but scary too. Would he break his heart again, like that day so many years ago, when he had left Sion on the hill. Sion shook his head, and sighed. He didn't want to hear the reason Nezumi hadn't come back sooner, or what compelled him to return. He just wanted to go back to the way things were, just him and Nezumi. He sighed again, a long mournful sound. _Thats impossible. I just have to accept the present. No use wishing for the past. He's back and thats what matters._

Sion felt his eyelids begin to become heavy, and realized that he had had a long day. He took off his socks, and his shirt. He placed his scythes near the bed, incase an emergency arose. But, Shishi would alert them to that before anything serious happened. Silently, so as to not wake Nezumi, Sion climbed into bed, with his… with Nezumi and closed his eyes to the rhythm of his breathing.

* * *

A/N: So, there it is! Chapter three is done, and before the deadline too! I'm proud of myself, getting this done in my time limit! Hope you enjoyed it, and chapter 4 will be up next week! Also, I figured out how to do the line thingy that separates sections of text! (SEE ABOVE) I'm so proud of myself! Yay. Later, my friends!

Animecookie!


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

Gomen, gomen, gomen! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update on time! I've had a really rough weekend, and I also have three tests this week. My life is hectic! Anyway, here is chapter 4! Also a noted, the italicized text is not the present, more like the past ;).Try and guess what I mean. Virtual brownie to anyone who gets it! This chapter will kind of be a info / background info chapter. Enjoy!

** A/N: Not Sion, not Nezumi, not Dogkeeper… NONE OF THEM BELONG TO ME! Because if they did, then Inukashi, otherwise known as dogkeeper, would have a definite gender! Just making that clear! :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams

* * *

_The room was pitch black. The young man sat slumped in the corner of the room, facing away from the wall. Resting his battered face against the wall, he tried to fall to sleep, but it seemed that a peaceful slumber was the last thing his body intended to do. His stomach rumbled, and he felt the gnawing hunger that he had staved off for the past two days begin to get the better of him. He would have done anything for just a glass of water, let alone a piece of hard or stale bread. He shifted his position, so that he was lying on his scarred back. Staring at the ceiling, he wondered what HE was doing, but then forgot the thought as the door to his cell creaked open. He lifted his head just long enough to get a glimpse of the man at the door. He was a diminutive man, and his hair was cropped short to his head. _He recoiled slightly when he saw me_, the man on the floor thought, and laughed. _What must I look like?

_Step by step, the man holding the tray walked cautiously into the room. Whilst he was laying the tray on the tiny table that was in the room, the young man on the floor moved to stand, and did a little hop onto his feet. The man yelped, and dropped the plater as fast as he could. Turning tail, at a little movement, the young man remembered a friend of his saying. He sighed. When he got out of here, life was gonna be one hell hole, and he would have to be strong enough to face it. There's no way around it. I have to become stronger, he thought to himself, and with a new resolve that steeled his eyes, he sat up, and shuffled towards the meal that was no doubt extremely unappetizing, but food all the same. _

* * *

_He woke up with a sharp pain in his side. His eyes shot open, and he groaned in pain. Looking up, he saw the source of his pain. The man stood over him, a piece of what looked to be metal in his hands. He kicked the young man in the side, and he cried out in pain. This had been going on now for weeks, the number of days had long been lost count of. His eyes began to water, as the man grabbed him by his hair. "You filthy street rat. How dare you think you could take our supplies" the man hissed in his ears. His breath was rancid, and his face was just as disgusting. He was the man that this gang employed to torture and punish. The young man had figured this out after his first visit. He remembered how he had punched and kicked him, time after time, until he had lost consciousness, and how he had smiled the whole time. He was a monster, that was for sure._

_The young man returned his attention to man standing over him. He was smiling again, his yellowed teeth peeking through his cracked lips. "Well, we're gonna 'ave some fun today, boy." The man sneered down, and threw his captive on the floor. "Hope you weren't planning on 'aving a good night sleep.". It wasn't much later that the young man passed out. _

* * *

_Everyday his body was able to, he pushed himself to his limit. Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and training that he had devised to make himself stronger. It would take time, to build up the muscle that he had not had for years. Wondering how long it would take, he was afraid that it would be to late. He was worried that in time, the beatings and the poor food would wear him down, if not sickness or other causes. He pushed himself harder, working to save his life._

_He became hardened. _Having someone treat you like a punching bag would do that to a guy,_ the young man thought to himself. He often thought about how others would notice the difference in him. Would they notice the new steel in his eyes, or the difference in his walk? Or would they notice the new scars that had accumulated over the intense beatings? _

_Would they realize that is was still the same person on the inside, if not just a bit more distanced from the world? _

* * *

_It was late at night when he awoke with a start. His first reaction was to reach down and check his side. Then, check the room to see if there were any intruders. There was no one in his 'room'. He rolled off his bed, and walked cautiously to his door. Looking out through the small window in the door, he saw that there was utter chaos outside his room. Men and women rushed past his door, shouting to evacuate, and to grab the equipment. "Hey! Let me out! Let me OUT!" the young man shouted from behind the door. He backed up, and tried the handle. No good, it was locked. He when back to his bed, and stood on the top of it, trying the window there. Also shut tight. He returned to the door, and looked out the window once again._

_Now, there were people running down the hallway, people who he had never seen before. They were all dressed in shabby clothes, and carried weapons that ranged from automatic guns, to lead pipes and baseball bats. He backed away from the door, and just as he did, the door shook. Someone was trying to get in. Quickly, on instinct he didn't know he had, he went and hid behind the door. Just as he did, it swung open. Into the small room came a man, with a baseball bat in his hands. His gaze swept the room, and it seemed that he was satisfied with something. As he turned, the young man swung the small table at him, and head a sickening crunch. The intruder fell like a rock, and dropped the bat. _

_The young man stared at the man unconscious on the floor. "Sorry" he said in a quiet murmur. Grabbing the baseball bat, he exited the room, and was on guard for other people that may appear. He walked as silently as though he was floating, and wandered the deserted compound in search for an exit. Turning down a hallway, he saw a door at the end. His spirits rose, and began to run towards the door. His heart nearly stopped when he heard a deep voice exclaim "There he is!"._

_The young man turned, and stared at a man that had to be at least seven feet tall. His long black ponytail fell down his back, and he wore a sick expression on his face, one between satisfaction and excitement. But that wasn't what terrified the young man the most. It was the semi-automatic rifle that he held in his hands. Aimed straight at his chest, he had his fist on the trigger, ready to pull it at any time. He heard more men coming, and saw his chance when the man holding the gun turned, to give orders to the men racing down the hall._

_He turned and sprinted towards the doors, pushing his legs as hard as he could. There was a sharp shout behind him, and as he reached the door, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He fell to the ground, and gasped in pain and shocked. Looking down, he saw blood blossom from a shot to his side. _I have to keep going, or else I'll be killed. _He stood, God only knows how, and once again, ran out the door, into the rain. He tried his best to ignore the blinding pain in his side, and focused on getting away from the place that had been his prison for who knows how long. _

_Then, the dream deviated from memory, and turned to nightmare. The young man stumbled and fell. He tried to stand again, but felt a swift kick to his stomach, and fell back onto the cracked pavement. The giant man stood over him, his gun trained on his face. "Good night, little boy" the man said, before he pulled the trigger, and everything went black. The world faded away, and there was nothing but pain left. However, in the back ground of the throbbing, the young man heard something. "Sion… Sion!… SION!"_

* * *

Sion awoke to the feeling of being shook. Instincts kicked in, and he rammed his fist in the direction of what he thought was the assailants face. He obviously had guessed correctly, because he felt his fist hit a solid object, most likely the nose. "Ahhh!" he heard a male voice cry out. Slowly, the world began to become less blurry, and Sion remembered where he was. He was in the warehouse. Last night, he had saved Nezumi (_Ha, me saving Nezumi! Never thought that would happen! Sion thought to himself_) and brought both him and Shishi, the cat Nezumi had found in the alley-way, back to the warehouse. He had settled into bed with Nezumi when… _Oh shit! _ Sion looked down at the floor and…

* * *

Nezumi had had a wonderful sleep. In fact, it had been the best sleep he had had in about a month. He had opened his eyes, with no concern about who was coming after him, or if it had rained or snowed during the night, or if any friendly little critters had decided to room with him. Nezumi thought about why he had slept so soundly when, he turned onto his side. _S-S-SION! _Nezumi nearly jumped out of bed when he came face to face with the man that he believed he… loved? Admired? It was too early to sort out his feeling, and pushing those thoughts aside, Nezumi focused on Sion.

His white hair lay haphazardly across the pillow, and the cheek with the winding pink scar lay on the pillow. Nezumi settled down enough to notice a few differences about Sion. His hair had grown longer, and his bangs swung into his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't been eating much. Nezumi was about to wake him up, and see if he wanted to get breakfast, when Sion mumbled something. "… Nezumi…". Nezumi blushed a furious red, and thanked God that Sion was asleep. "… No… Not again…" Sion continued to talk in his sleep. He seemed mildly restless, as though he was having a disturbing dream.

Suddenly, Sion started to thrash around the bed. His legs kicked out, and his arms went up to protect his face. He started to scream, "NO, NO! Let me GO!". Nezumi jerked back, and tried to think of what to do. Finally, as he decided that whatever was happening in Sion's dream must have been a nightmare, he started to shake him awake.

Sion reacted so violently that Nezumi was astounded. His face turned into a terrifying scowl, and his fist shot out and caught Nezumi at unawares. Hitting him square in the nose, Nezumi reeled back with a cry, and fell from the bed. He landed on the cold, hard concrete of the floor, and cursed. He reached up, and felt the warmth of blood flowing down from his nose.

In the bed, a bleary eyed Sion sat up, and rubbed at his eyes. Nezumi looked at his in amazement. _It seemed that he had no idea he just sucker punched me_, Nezumi thought. Sion's eyes gained focus, and he looked down at Nezumi. "Etto… gomen?" Sion said to Nezumi. Nezumi could only think of one thing to say back. "Sion… What the FUCK was that for?". Sion smiled bashfully at the man and said, "Come on, lets go fix your nose.".

Nezumi only glared at him.

* * *

A/N: I am soo sorry that I am sooo late posting this chapter! I've been having a hard time at home, and school is hectic! I will try to get two chapters out this weekend, cause its a long weekend for me! A special valentine's day gift for you ;D!

Anyway, this chapter I wanted to show what Sion went through while he was captured, and I hope that you recognized the man in his dream (Hint hint: It was Zalachenko! What's he up to, anyways? Read on to find out!).

Other than that, it was kind of a fluff chapter. Next chapter though, I think you'll like!

Happy Valentines day everybody. (Lol, I'm forever alone!)

Animecookie13


	5. Chapter 5: Flustered

A/N: Hello again! Anime-chan is back, and ready to write some fan-fiction! So, here is the first chapter that I promised you guys this weekend, and I hope that it lives up to your expectations! I hope that everyone had a wonderful valentines day! I am dedicating this chapter to a person that some of you may know. His name was Tatara Totsuka, and he was a central figure in the anime K. Also to Isana Shrio, whose birthday is pretty close to today, and is also from K. =God, I Loved that anime, but was it ever heart wrenching! Holy Guacamole! Anyway, on to the chapter!

A/N: Not Sion, not Nezumi, not Dogkeeper… NONE OF THEM BELONG TO ME! Because if they did, then I would have have MADE Nezumi stay with Sion, because him walking away was just heart breaking! Just making that clear! :D

* * *

Chapter 5: Flustered

* * *

Sion and Nezumi walked through the dilapidates remains of the market. Few venders dared to open up shop, what with the gangs running amuck all over West Town. But, a scarce few opened day in day out, to make sure that the people of West Town didn't go hungry. Nezumi looked around, wondering how just three years could change his old home so much. He remembered the old stall owners, how they had been the best hagglers of all, and where were they now? The remains of their stalls were strewn over the dirt road. Their legacies would be forgotten. Nezumi was pulled out of his reverie by Sion, as they had stopped at an open stall, and Sion went up to the man running it. His stall was a vegetable stall, filled with carrots, turnips, potatoes, and the like. Nezumi sighed. No matter how different Sion was now, you couldn't get him away from cooking.

Nezumi walked up to the stall, and he smirked a little when he heard the vendor and Sion arguing over the prices. "I'm telling you, these vegetables are quality! I picked 'em myself!" the vendor insisted. Sion just shook his head. "And I'm telling you that I can see the spots on this carrot! I'm not paying all that money for rotten vegetables!" Sion said back. Nezumi sighed. He hadn't know it before, but while he had been away, he had missed the normalcy of life with Sion. The life where they had read books, and made stew, and where he was Eve. That life was gone now, but Sion remained. _I'm lucky to have him_, Nezumi thought. The vendor and Sion had finally decided on a price, and Nezumi looked up to see Sion walking towards him.

"Do you want anything else?" Sion asked Nezumi. "No, I think thats everything we need. Do you want to get bandages?". Bandages were a necessity of life now, due to the high amount of fighting. Sion looked to Nezumi. "Do you think we'll need them?". Nezumi chuckled. "What, did you think that those thugs would just leave us alone?" Nezumi asked. Sion looked to the ground, embarrassment rising a blush to his cheeks. "No, I just hoped that they would." Nezumi stared at Sion. "No good, hope alone isn't gonna get us out of this mess. We ruined their bosses suit, remember?" Sion broke out into a grin, and then started to laugh. Nezumi joined him. Their life was messed up for sure, but as long as they could depend on each other, they would make it out of this hell hole alright.

* * *

Walking through the back alleys of West Town was an interesting experience to say the least. Garbage littered the sides of the street, and sometimes men and women lay in the shade of buildings. Nezumi and Sion walked with caution, being careful to not step on anybody. They carried their 'groceries' (which included the vegetables, bandages, and a book) through the back ways. They crossed a bridge that was anything but stable, and stumble over the uneven ground. They had just reached the other side of the bridge when they heard a coarse shout from behind them. "There they are!". Sion and Nezumi whipped around to see two thugs running towards them. Nezumi looked at Sion and smirked. "They found us faster than I thought they would". Sion smiled back at Nezumi. "Run?".

* * *

They took off through the crumbling building and streets. They jumped dodged and weaved, over and under, avoiding obstacles in their path. The men fell behind, unaccustomed to the parkour techniques that Sion and Nezumi employed while running. _Just like old times, _Nezumi thought. He saw a alley branch away from the main road, and looked over to Sion. He tapped him on his shoulder and gestured to the alley. Sion nodded, and they veered off the broken street into the side alley. "I've got a plan, just follow my lead" Nezumi said to Sion, and he nodded his head. Nezumi leaped on top of a garbage can, and then reached up and pulled himself onto the roof of the building. He watched as Sion did the same, and pulled himself onto the opposite building. He crawled to the edge of the building and watched as the men caught up to the alley. They stopped, and seemed to chat to debate with each other on which way the pair of men went. Nezumi picked up a small stone and threw it farther into the end of the alley he and Sion he ran into. The men looked in the direction of the sound, and nodding at each other, ran into the alley.

Nezumi looked across the gap to where Sion lay crotched and ready to jump them. He gave the signal, and in sync they moved to the edge of the roofs. They waited until the men were directly under them, and simultaneously jumped onto the unsuspecting men below.

* * *

Sion trusted Nezumi, he really did. But his best friend had forgotten one important detail in his plan. Sion had no weapons on him.

* * *

Nezumi landed on the back of one of the men, and heard a hard thud when he and the man hit the ground. He jumped off his opponent, and landed in a fighting stance. He watched as Sion jumped off his man, and readied his hands. When he heard a loud curse, his attention was pulled back to the thug that was currently tending his bloody nose. "You teme!" he growled at Nezumi, and Nezumi smirked. "Well, look at the bright side. You look better with it bleeding" he said back to the man. The man reached up, and wiped the blood off his face. He looked back at Nezumi, and smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy this". Nezumi just laughed. _Don't count on it._

The man rushed at Nezumi, and threw a clumsy hay maker. Nezumi dodged to the right, and laughed in his face. "That's the best you got?". The man just glared at Nezumi. He rushed him again. His fists started to move, but he was telegraphing his moves too easily. Nezumi ducked, dodged, and turned to avoid the punches that the man threw. He howled in frustration, and pulled back for a second. Nezumi readied himself, and watched the man pull off his sweater. He dropped it on the ground, and once again charged towards Nezumi. Expecting another ill-timed punch, Nezumi nearly got knocked down by a powerful kick that the man threw at the last second. He followed his kick with a few stronger punches and a jab. He backed away again, giving Nezumi a minute to draw a deep breathe. "Well, I'll give you some credit. You managed to make me kick you. Not many can handle my punches". Nezumi scoffed at him, and the man looked at Nezumi in confusion. "Well, I'll bet all the people you've fought were children and ill prepared men. Those punches sucked". The man's face grew redder and redder with each word Nezumi said, and finally he stuttered out "You'll regret that, you teme", and once again ran towards Nezumi.

This time, Nezumi was ready for the attack. He blocked the kick with his forearm, and returned the favour with a swift kick to the solar plexus. The man doubled over in pain, gasping for air, and Nezumi jumped into action. He punched the man multiple times in the jaw, and then landed a devastating hook punch on the side of the mans head. With that final attack, the man fell with an _oof_ onto the ground. Nezumi checked to make sure that the man was unconscious, and when he was satisfied that he wouldn't jump him from behind, he turned to see how Sion was doing. His breath caught in his throat when he saw how Sion's match was going.

* * *

Sion had felt a tiny bit of apprehension when the man got onto his feet, and turned to Sion. He had shifted his neck from side to side, and Sion heard a crack with each shift. He had nearly called to Nezumi "Want to change partners?", but he couldn't do that. Sion looked back at his opponent, and steeled himself. He could do this. He watched as the man ran towards him, and nearly caught him with a punch. Sion jumped back, and once again nearly got caught with a punch. Sion once again fell back, but this time tripped over a… sweater? _What the hell? _He was caught by a rough hand grabbing the front of his shirt. The man reared his hand back, and punched Sion in the gut. Sion doubled over, and fell to the ground as another punch landed in his stomach. _Damn, I wish I had my scythes here_, Sion thought as he felt a hand pull him up, and prop him against the wall. He watched, helpless as the man reached into his pocket, and pulled out… a gun. _Oh shit. _The man raised the gun, and brought it down towards Sion's head...

* * *

Nezumi launched into action. Watching as the man brought the gun down on Sion, he sprinted as fast as could. He watch the man raise his hand to bring down the gun a second time, and threw himself at the man. He tackled him, and pulled him to the ground. They landed, and quick as a flash Nezumi was on his feet. He kicked the gun away from the man, and jumped back as the man tried to sweep his feet out from under him. Nezumi stomped on the man's hand, and then kicked him swiftly in the solar plexus. The man curled into himself, and for good measure, Nezumi kicked him in the head (safety precaution once again, to prevent him from jumping them from behind). He then turned to Sion. He was lying against the wall, his eyes closed.

Panic rose into Nezumi's chest. He hurried over to the slumped over figure, and tipped his face up to his own. Nezumi laid his head on his chest to hear the steady heart beat, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At a loss of what to do until Sion woke up, he decided to move him into a more comfortable position. Nezumi looked at the wall. It was jagged with rocks and uneven from the demolition of the building. Crates were lined up along the wall. Just as he was wondering if he could lay him on a crate, Nezumi had an idea. Carefully, and as gently as possible, Nezumi pulled Sion's head down onto his lap. He moved his torso into a straight line, and then stared down at the young man laying on his lap. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. A small blush crept onto Nezumi's cheeks and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sion stirred on his lap. Nezumi looked back down, and smiled. His hand moved to brush Sion's hair, and as he did, a smile lit up Sion's peaceful features.

They stayed like that for a while, with Nezumi periodically gazing around and checking to make sure that they were still safe. Suddenly, Sion started to move. His arm moved to his head, and his eyelids fluttered open. Nezumi's blush returned, and he looked away as Sion looked up from his position. "What happened?" Sion asked in a quiet voice. "You were hit in the head with a gun" Nezumi whispered back, and grimaced. "I'm so sorry Sion, I should have looked out for you more. I forgot that you didn't have your scythes and i didn't know how good you were at hand-to-".

"Nezumi?" Sion said with a small grin. "Yes?". Sion's smile grew. "Shut up for a minute". And with that, Sion snaked his arm up and around Nezumi's neck, and brought his face down towards his. Nezumi blinked in surprise. He definitely didn't expect that. _But - HOLY SHIT! Sion's KISSING ME! _ Nezumi's thought process stopped, and then suddenly his mind went blank.

The kiss was slow, and gentle. Their lips moved in sync, and lasted (in Nezumi's mind) an eternity. Sion pulled away, a smile still on his face. "Thank you for saving me, Nezumi".

"Y-Y-You're welcome". Nezumi stuttered back, cheeks still pink. "C-Come on, lets go home."

* * *

A/N: Yay, they finally kissed. I love this couple so much! I can really see Nezumi being flabbergasted when Sion kisses him (and not a goodbye kiss either). Sorry about not doing two chapters, but I only finished this today, and I feel like two chapters would be rushing this, and rushing is the last thing I want to do. I didn't want to write a crappy chapter for you guys. So sorry, but would you rather one good chapter, or two less than average chapters? Anyway, I hope that you guys had a good weekend and that you have a good week! Till next week!

P.S - In case anyone is wondering, teme is japanese for bastard.

Anime-chan!


	6. Chapter 6: Developments

….. SORRY! I have an excuse:

A) I had to spend time with my cousin who is from out of town (even though he's three and I could have easily worked on this after he went to bed).

B) My friends pulled me out to like… shop (even though I have a virtually imaginary social life).

C) I had to study for tests (that are still weeks off).

Yup, my excuses are full-proof! But I do have good new. I got my braces off this week, and I am so happy! And I also have an update on what I an currently enjoying. I love watching people play Slender! Its so funny to watch people get the crap scared out of them, and when they scream I scream. Not much can scare me, so it pretty freaking awesome! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will have some plot twists in it! Yay, suspense!

A/N: Not Sion, not Nezumi, not Dogkeeper… NONE OF THEM BELONG TO ME! Because if they did, then I would have let Rikiga and Karan meet again, and do a flashback on the creation of No. 6. Wouldn't that be a great idea-er! :D

Anyway, on to chapter six.

* * *

Chapter 6: Developments

* * *

After the kiss, Sion and Nezumi continued to walk through the ruins of West Town. Nezumi still had a slight blush to his cheeks, and Sion was still grinning like an idiot. To Nezumi, he still felt as though the world was spinning. Sion had kissed him. HIM! He had never dared to think that Sion liked him, let alone love him. But now… was it possible? Or had Sion just hit his head really hard against the wall? Anyhow, he had kissed him, and from the expression he had on his face, he didn't regret it. But what did it mean?

To Sion, the kiss had been an action that he didn't regret, but he hadn't thought his actions through. What did Nezumi think of him now? Did he want to be in a relationship? Sion just couldn't see Nezumi being in a relationship, let alone with him, and anyway, while he had been travelling, he had probably met someone who he liked. _It had been three years_, Sion reminded himself. And besides, other than that 'good-bye' kiss he had given him three years ago, he hadn't given even the slightest hint that he liked/loved Sion. _Oh, why am I thinking this? Nezumi is probably thinking I'm a fool for kissing him. I probably am a fool…_

* * *

Without realizing it, the pair of men had wandered back to their old home. "Well, I never expected to come back to this hole on the ground" Nezumi said quietly to Sion, and smiled. "I'm glad I did. I miss Macbeth". Sion smiled. Nezumi would always be Nezumi, no matter how far away or how long he'd been gone. Together, they walked down the crumbling flight of steps that lead to the underground complex of rooms. Ducking under, and jumping over broken beams and the crumbling ceiling, they made their way into the old room, where the adventure to destroy the city of No. 6 had started, and where Nezumi and Sion had made so many memories.

They stopped when they came to the old door. The years had done little to the old door, and It stood straight in the door frame. Nezumi reached towards the door, and pushed slightly. The door didn't budge. He pushed again, harder this time. Again, the door was stuck. Nezumi looked around to see if anything was causing the door's inability to move, and he noticed that the door frame crumpled in slightly. He turned to Sion. "I'm going to need your help with the door. If both of us push, it's sure to open" Nezumi said after explaining why the door wouldn't move. Sion nodded, understanding the predicament.

They both leaned against the door, getting ready to push the door. Nezumi paused for a moment, and looked at Sion. He blanked. Their faces were inched away from each other. Sion looked up to, closing the distance another few inches. They both stopped moving. Staring at each other, Nezumi neither dared to breathe or to move. He didn't know if he should move towards Sion, or to move away. He was so confused. Did Sion like the kiss earlier, or did he… not? Nezumi had learned a lot in his three years away from the ruinous No. 6, but he hadn't learned shit about how to read people.

* * *

Sion, on his part, felt that Nezumi was a complete idiot. He still loved him, Gods yes, but still, he was a total idiot. Hadn't he thought that after Sion had kissed him, he would want to be kissed again? _I mean, I was the one who kissed him!_ Sion looked into Nezumi's eyes, and then, just as he thought Nezumi was going to kiss him, he moved away, blushing slightly. Sion sighed inwardly. _Does this mean that he didn't like it when I kissed him? _Sion just said "Come on, lets open this door". Together they pushed the door, and after straining to budge the door inward, the beat-up door pushed complied, and both the men entered their old living space.

Once again, the inside of the room had changed little since they had left and gone their separate ways. The bookshelves still had the books on them, and the table still had the small cooking pot. The only difference was the layer of dust on everything. If they had looked inside the piano (AN: That thing that was in the corner of the room… I'm not sure if it was a piano, but I think it was), there would probably be dust covering the keys and the strings. Sion and Nezumi walked into the room, and gazed at the rows of books. Nezumi remembered all the times he had picked up random books in the city, either buying them or just finding them.

Sion, on the other hand, thought of all the times Nezumi had read these novels and plays to him. He remembered waking up after Nezumi had saved his life (_For the second or third time, Sion thought to himself_), and when he had woken up, with his stark white hair and the snaking tattoo on his body. He remembered when he had kissed Nezumi the first time, a goodbye kiss, and all the times they had just spent being lazy. Sion smiled at the memories, and looked at Nezumi out of the corner of his eyes. What feelings did this room bring back to him? _Probably just relief to see his books again, _Sion thought to himself.

* * *

They both looked around the room for nearly ten minutes in silence, each thinking about different times they had spent in the space. Finally, Nezumi broke the silence. "Do you think the phonograph still works?" he quietly asked Sion. Sion looked up, a questioning look in his eyes. Nezumi moved towards the phonograph, and looked through his old records. He found the right one, and, picking it up ever so carefully, he blew the dust off it. He placed it on the turn table, and moved the needle onto the record. Sion's eyes widened, as he recognized the music. It was the song they had danced to, on the moon-lit night years ago. Nezumi gathered his courage and stood. When he turned and saw Sion's astonished expression, he smirked. His smile softened, and he said "Would you give me the honour of this dance?". Sion nodded, and moved slowly towards Nezumi.

_Mean-while, in Nezumi's brain:_

_Holy crap, I'm going to dance with Sion. Stay cool, smile. And above all, act natural._

_Fuck, am I BLUSHING!_

Sion looked up at Nezumi face as he took his hand in his. The was a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, and his head was turned ever so slightly. Sion smiled, and thought _ Why is Nezumi blushing? Could he like me? _Sion closed his eyes and decided that he would just take things as they came.

* * *

As it turned out, they had spent more time in their old room that they had thought. Once again, they waltzed out from underground, and took random turns when they felt like it. The moon was a shadow in the sky, and the sun was nearing it's setting point they both continued to dance until they came to the outskirts of town. They stopped, and sat on the rocky chairs that were there naturally. Sion turned and smiled at Nezumi, and was about to say something when Nezumi blurted out "How do you feel about me? If you think back to that night, seven years ago I think, would you change any thing? Would you still help me?". Sion smiled at Nezumi and said "Yeah." His answer was so prompt, Nezumi was caught off-guard. "You don't regret it? Even though you got thrown out of your pristine house, and moved to the… well the slums?". "No."

Nezumi stared at Sion in wonder, and asked once again, "Not even a bit?". Sion's smile grew larger and larger with each question, and once again replied "No". "Why?". Sion was silent for a moment, before turning and looking Nezumi in the eyes. He had a serious expression on his face, and said "Nezumi, I don't really understand what you're trying to ask. But I've done a little thinking myself since No. 6 was destroyed back then. I wondered, if I were to go back in time, and return to that night seven years ago ― if I were to return to before I met you, what would I do?"

Sion smiled sheepishly, and turned back to look at the stars. "I thought about it, over and over again. And every time, there was only one answer. No matter how many times I'd return to that night, I'd do the same thing again. I'd open the window, and wait for you." Nezumi stared at Sion, and suddenly felt the courage to say something else. "You didn't answer one of my questions, though". Sion turned and looked at Nezumi, and smiled. "Well, then ask again". Nezumi gathered his courage, and said "How do you feel about me?". Sion looked at Nezumi with a mixture of disbelief, and also happiness. He turned away, and said (once again in a serious voice) "I'd have to say that I think I love you".

Nezumi was speechless. Then, in a moment of perfect unison, they both turned to look at each other. Sion smiled at Nezumi, and Nezumi smiled back, and then they both moved slowly towards each other. Nezumi hesitated a moment before their lips met, and Sion, noticing the hesitation, smile. "Kiss me, you idiot". And with that Sion brought his lips gently onto Nezumi's.

This kiss was different. They weren't in an alley, where they had just defeated (and in Sion's case, got beaten up by) thugs, and there was no anxiety or worry. Sion was safe, and Nezumi relaxed into the kiss. Their lips moved in tandem, and they only stopped when they needed to breathe. Then their lips started the activity again, and they rejoiced in the bliss of being able to hold the one they loved.

Needless to say, they didn't go home till late that night.

* * *

The next day, when they walked to the market, they held hands, and were shoulder to shoulder. Sion was grinning like an idiot, and Nezumi was smirking his normal smirk. They thought the day would be perfect… that was until the saw the posters strewn throughout the town.

"Zalachenko and his party would like to thank you for your support in the recent elections. Thanks to you, Zalachenko recently won in a landslide victory against the Rehabilitation Party. Get ready for a brighter future. Once again, many thanks from your Mayoral party, the Futuristic Party, and Zala."

* * *

A/N: AH-ha! Betcha didn't expect me to bring politics into this! Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, but I decided against some original content in it, and thus it was shortened. Also, sorry if I take while to post. I need to think about where my story is going to go from here. But don't worry, I might write a few one-shots. SO, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and will continue reading! Thanks, and luv u! Please R & R! Also, if you guess where the modified version of the actual manga is in here, I'll send you a virtual cookie. If you're someone I know, I buy you a real cookie (FallingforWerewolves, MacLoudy, I'm looking at you!)

Animecookie13!


	7. Chapter 7: Information

WHAT!? Anime-chan, your alive? Haha, yes, I AM BACK! And let me just say somehing - I"M SORRY! So... I know that I haven't updated in a long time... And I'm really sorry! I'm actually writing this on the way home from my trip to Europe over Easter holidays. We went on a band trip to Germany, Austria, and Hungary. It was amazing! Anyway, I doubt that you want to hear about my holidays, so I'll get to writing!

Disclaimer: I definetly do not own No. 6. If I did, I probably would have made it longer, with a definite conclusion.

Chapter 7: Information

* * *

"What the HELL?! How did they even hold an election?" Sion demanded angrily as he paced around their room.

"I don't know" Nezumi mumbled back.

"The city is in shambles, and there isn't any real democracy anymore! So how the hell is he convincing everyone that he was actually voted in as mayor?!"

"I don't know"

"And why would he want to be mayor? Where does that get him? It's not like-"

"Sion, shut up! I'm trying to think!" Nezumi shouted. He had been listening to Sion rant about the impossibility of it all, and he was getting tired of hearing it all. He had been thinking about it himself, and it also seemed very unusual that Zala would run for mayor. He turned to Sion, who had quieted down, and seemed to be more calm. After they had seen the poster in the market place, they had high-tailed it out of there, and ran back to the ware house. That had been nearly two hours ago, and Nezumi was still baffled as to why Zala would run for mayor. Nezumi sighed, and opened his mouth to tell Sion his thoughts on the situation.

"Here's what I think. First of all, when was this election held? There was no mention of it after I arrived here, and -"

Sion cut Nezumi off. "And there was no mention of it before you arrived. I would have known, being all over town and listening to the best sources." Nezumi raised his eyebrows at this, not knowing Sion's sources. He pushed back the growing sense of curiosity, and returned to his original train of thought.

"Yeah, as I was saying, there was no mention of this at all. So this either means the only the people in the main part of the city knew about this, or the whole election was staged, and kept a close secret so word wouldn't get out. Because an election could mean the possibility of losing, it was most likely one of these options. Zala wouldn't run unless the chance of success was very high. Also, if it was a real election, then why would people vote for him? They mustn't have known who he really was. He must have hidden his true identity, and tricked the people into voting for him. This would probably have been one of the only ways to win. The first thing we need to do is find out how he won the election. If it wasn't real, then if we expose that, and damage Zala's reputation." Nezumi took a deep breathe and waited for Sion's reaction.

Sion remained silent for a moment, and then he smiled at Nezumi. "I think I have just the person to help us."

* * *

Sion and Nezumi walked silently down the crumbling alley that was all too familiar to Nezumi. He ha walked down it nearly every third day of the week before the wall fell. Together, they slipped into the old opera house, where Nezumi had performed as Eve, and he been renowned for his amazing singing voice. Sion pushed open the old door, and they both remained silent as the door swung open. They moved deeper into the old building, and soon Nezumi began to hear voices. Sion opened another door, the one that had once lead backstage and the voices became much louder. They entered the room, and Nezumi stared in carefully concealed amazement at what was before him.

The room was filled with people anywhere between the ages of eight and sixty-five. The younger children were running around, occasionally stopping to whisper something into the ears of the people who sat at tables, and then scurrying off to sit on a bench. They were approached by people between the ages of fifteen and early twenties, who gave them scraps of paper, fabric, and even small bits of wood. The receivers of these messages left in a hurry, and every time one left or returned, a bell rung.

At the tables, people in their late twenties to their sixties, sat with people around them, and a cup of something or other within reach of their hands. They seemed to be telling the people gathered around them about important pieces of information, and gave them scraps of paper with scrawling writing on it. Nezumi watched with confusion as all of these different exchanges occurred, and only when Sion tapped him on his shoulder did he divert his attention back to Sion. "Welcome to the information bureau. This is my source."

Sion lead Nezumi through the crowd, right up to the main tabled. Men were gathered around a smaller man ...no wait, was that -

"Well Sion, you were back later than I expected. What kept -" Karan's mouth closed, as she caught sight of Nezumi. Nezumi was in a similar state. How could the young girl who Sion had read stories to when she was just a child, and had given his sweater to, become the scion of information brokering in West town?

"Well look what the cat dragged in (she will never know how literal that is, Nezumi thought). What kept you for so long prince charming?" Karan asked with a smirk on her face. Nezumi didn't respond, but just looked at the tough young woman who had the whole business under her thumb.

Sion cut off Nezumi's thought process. "Karan, lay off Nezumi, he just got back to this hell-hole. But never mind that. I need information on a man named Zalachenko, he runs a gang here in West town.

Karan looked back to Sion, and smiled. "Coming right up, onii-chan", and with that signaled one of the young children sitting on the bench. The boy of around eight ran over, and listened to the request. After Karan finished her sentence, he ran out of the room, the bell clanging as he exited the room.

Sion led Nezumi to a corner and began to explain the system of the information bureau. "The youngest kids are known as runners. They run around town, collecting the info requested by clients. This info can be anything and everything. The older teenagers bring the requests from the representatives to the runners. The representatives are the people who are the face of the organization. They are the people you give your requests to, and Karan is at the top of the representatives. Because I knew her before all the chaos, I get special treatment -"

"Oi, Sion! Info's back!" Karan's voice carried across the crowded room. They stood, and pushed their way through the packed room.

Karan laid out papers on the table, and as Sion and Nezumi sat down began to explain. "Zalachenko isn't his real name. He uses it as an alias so that his real name doesn't get sullied. His real name is Michiru Zansu, and he-"

Karan was cut off by Sion gasping quite loudly, and standing up, pulling Nezumi with him. "Sorry, Karan, but we have to go. Thanks for the excellent information as always." And with that, Sion pulled Nezumi out of the centre of information exchange in West town, and back to their old home.

* * *

Sion ran into the cellar room, and began digging through the boxes of old letters and pictures, leaving Nezumi in the doorway. "What is it Sion? Did something -"

This time, it was Sion was the one to shush Nezumi. "Be quiet for a minute, I need to focus."

Nezumi followed Sion's direction, but he huffed at being reproached. Normally it was the other way around. They remained silent for a few minutes until -

"Got it!" Sion yelled, pulling an old photograph out of the box. It was the picture with Sion's mother and ... In it. Sion turned it over, and read the names on the back of it. "Here it is! Michiru Hiruga, a co-founder of No. 6!"

Nezumi dropped to the floor alongside of Sion and read the photograph. In his head, Nezumi put the pieces of the puzzle together. "So you think that Zala is the son of this man? It would make sense. In this photo, Hiruga seems older, and the age that he would have had Zala would make sense. So what now? We know only a piece of his past, what are we -"

Nezumi cut himself off, and looked at Sion. They stood together, and started the walk to see Karan, Hiruga's former colleague and Sion's mother.

* * *

When they finally reached Sion's old house, the sun had set, and the moon was slowly rising into the night sky. Nezumi looked across at Sion, and looked at his face. The last time he had seen his mother had been before his kidnapping, and before his change. He wondered wether he should hold his hand, but Sion made the decision for him. Grabbing Nezumi's hand, he strode up to the front door, and rapped on it with a steeled expression on his face.

Karan opened the door, and for a moment stared at Sion. Then, in a great swooping motion, gathered her son up in a bear hug, tears running down her face. She backed away, and looked down at their entwined fingers. She then turned to Nezumi and smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing him home."

They entered the house, and went upstairs to their living room. Karan prepared tea, and sat down on the mats. After Sion caught Karan up on what happened to him (excluding the worst of it, of course), they got down to business.

"Okaa-San, hove you ever heard of Zala?" Sion asked his mother, and her face clouded.

"Why? Have you met Zansu?" Karan asked, her face a mask of confusion.

Both Sion and Nezumi were speechless. "Okaa-San, you know Zala?"

Once again, Karan seemed confused. "Yes, his father and I worked on the... the project together. He was somewhere around my age, and was always kind to me. Zala was Zansu's nickname."

"Okaa-san, this Zala man is the one who kidnapped me. He beat me, and is now mayor of No. 6!" Sion said, a look of horror on his face.

After learning this, Karan face turned to horror as well. They explained what had happened concerning Zala, and what they had learned from their visit to the information bureau. "I hadn't heard of an election, but then again I wasnt really interested in the gossip spreading around the city. Well, I guess it makes sense that the people of No. 6 would vote for someone they knew was a son of a co-founder of the 'peaceful' utopia that was No. 6. It would bring a false sense of peace, I guess."

Nezumi ran this information through his head, and voiced his opinion after a few minutes of deliberating. "If having him as a leader gives the people a sense of peace, or stability, or whatever, then all we have to do is shatter their opinion of him."

Sion and Karan looked at Nezumi, and Sion voiced the question they were thinking. "How?"

Nezumi smiled. "We're gonna catch him in the act."

* * *

A/N: so, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was, I put a lot of thought into this chapter, and into the details (I alos tried to make it a little longer then normal as an apology to you guys, but I think it's around the normal length!). Hope you all have a great Easter / Spring break! Also, I had this chapter written on Thursday, and I had planned to update it when I got home, the next day. But, the WiFi was down since we had just gotten fibre-op, and I couldn't get online! So I'm sorry that it's a little (cough, cough, lot...) late, but I'll try to be a little bit more on time. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Also, just a quick note, in the names Michiru Hiruga and Michiru Zansu, the family is Michiru, and the given names are last. Just a note!

Anime-chan!


	8. NOT CHAPTER 8! Question!

Hey guys, heres an update:  
So I'm nearly done finals, and I'm getting back into this story. I'm working on chapter 8 right now.  
Quick question for you all: What do you want to see in this story, and what gender do you see Inukashi (dog keeper) as? Reply (If you want!) In a review or a PM, and don't feel pressured to reply. Also, any interest in Inukashi getting into a relationship with an OC?

I'll go work on the story now!


	9. Chapter 8: A Plan set in Action

GUYS, IM SORRY! I was on here the other day and I looked at this story and I was like 'AHH I haven't updated in nearly two months! Girl, get your butt in gear or else you won't have anyone to read your story!'. And so I am now sitting on my bed writing this chapter while I should probably be a) sleeping

And really guys, Im sorry I have updated in a long time. If there is anything you feel this fic is missing, leave it in a review or pm and I'll try to incorporate it in!

Sooo… CHAPTER 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: Plan set in Action

* * *

It was a nice day out. The sun was high in the sky, and there were puffy clouds spread all throughout the clear blue, making the sun light peak out in between them, spreading shadows over the ground. There was a slight breeze, and there were birds chirping the the old abandoned buildings that surrounded Inukashi's dog hotel.

Inukashi huffed, and thought _Why am I thinking about all that nature shit? Isn't that Sion's job… well was_. Inukashi shook the head that thought the traitorous thought. _No, he's gone, and I left him, and there's nothing I can do about it._ The thought was pushed out of mind, and Inukashi went back to the task at hand. That was washing the dogs that were a family by all rights. They gave their heat to keep not only customers warm, but also to help run errands if they could do it, such as delivering messages and such to people. They were family.

Inukashi dipped the wash cloth back into the mildly warm water, smiling as the dog that was practically a sister wagged her tail and strutted over to be washed. Inukashi ran the clothes over her matted black and tan coat, and smiled as memories of spending time with Sion doing this interrupted the peace washing the dogs normally came with.

"NO!" Inukashi yelled, frightening the dogs and making some run into the hotel. _Sion is GONE! Get over it! _Inukashi whistled to the dog that had been the centre of attention before the sudden outburst, and she made her way back to the wash station with hesitation. Inukashi sighed.

Inukashi once again started to clean the dogs when, one by one, the pack lifted their heads at the hill behind the dog hotel. Inukashi paid no attention to them, thinking that what they saw was probably just a bird or a cat. When the sound of footsteps became audible, it was just a customer, or maybe it was -

"Really Inukashi? Was I that irreplaceable?"

Inukashi stopped washing the dog, and dropped the wash cloth. Turning slowly, with mouth agape at the scene that was unfolding, Inukashi's eyes widened. Sion stood there, side by side with Nezumi (_and were they holding hands?!_), both looking around the courtyard and at the dogs. Inukashi looked at Sion with disbelief. "H-how…w-what…?"

Sion smiled. "I got out, and went into hiding. Nezumi didn't get here long ago, and we seem to have run into a bit of trouble with the newly elected mayor of West Town."

Inukashi stood there for a moment, and then walked over the two men holding hands. Stopping in front of the them, Sion smiled, and put his arms out as if expecting Inukashi to accept a hug. _Huh, as if_, Inukashi thought. Instead, Inukashi drew back a fist, and drove it into Sion gut, the smile erased from his face. Turning and doing the same to Nezumi, Inukashi turned and started to walk into the hotel.

"What the fuck Inukashi? Why'd you do that?" Nezumi wheezed out.

"Baka. Are you coming or not?" Inukashi mumbled, back to the two men on the ground. They didn't see the few tears that leaked from the dog keeper's eyes before entering the building.

* * *

They filed into the room that Sion remember well. They had made the plan to rescue Safu in this room. He sat down next to Nezumi, and accepted the glass of water Inukashi passed him. "So, Inukashi, how are you?" Sion asked. He didn't expected the torrent of words that followed.

"How am I?! Oh, I don't know, Sion. Maybe I was worried about my friend, who got abducted and beat to a pulp in front of my eyes! Or maybe I was disappointed in myself for not being able to do anything for said friend!" Inukashi stood up, and glared at both Sion and Nezumi. The cup of water on the table fell over, spilling water on the wooden table that was dulled with age. "Or maybe I was sick with guilt that I let a woman believe that her son was dead… AGAIN! So, how am I DOING, you ask? I'm pretty shitty, really!" Inukashi fumed, and stormed over to the cabinet in the room, reaching for a towel for the spilt water.

Sion blinked, and then stood. He crossed to room to where Inukashi stood, and gently wrapped his arms around the shaking form of his friend. "I'm sorry. I should have come to you when I escaped. I didn't think that you would be that effected. I just didn't want to draw attention to you, or put you in danger."

Sion and Inukashi stood there for a minute, and then -

"Hmmm" Nezumi coughed loudly from his seat on the couch, and Inukashi shoved Sion away from the hug. Not looking at each other, they both went and sat on opposite couches, both trying to bring down the slight blush that had appeared on their cheeks. Nezumi noticed this, and smirked. "Now, I know you like each other, but just a little bit of information for your sake, Inukashi -" he leaned over and captured Sion's lips with his own.

"W-w-what?!" Inukashi squeaked out, and sat there awkwardly for the minute that the two men were lip-locked. When Nezumi finally broke the kiss, Sion's face was near the colour of the mark on his cheek, and Inukashi's eyes were as big as saucers. "Sion's my boyfriend." Nezumi completed his earlier thought, and smirked at how awkward he had made Inukashi look.

Inukashi sat there, dumbfounded. While there had always been a slight bit of… attraction that Inukashi had noticed between Sion and Nezumi, Inukashi never thought that either would act on the feelings that both felt when they were around each other. _I guess I was wrong… I didn't think Nezumi would have the hutzpah to do it, or that Sion would let go of that chick Safu,_ Inukashi though. Looking up at the still blushing Sion and the smirking Nezumi, and taking a deep breath, Inukashi said "Who else have you told about.. you know… you?"

Sion and Nezumi glances at each other. "Well, other than you, I think just my mother. There was never really anyone other than you and Rikiga that we would tell anyway. You're pretty much the only people we trust enough to tell."

Inukashi was stunned at the confession. "You guys really trust me that much? What have I ever done for you to deserve that?"

Nezumi scoffed. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe risk your life to help save a girl you didn't even know for us? Yah, that was nothing."

_How convenient, you forget that you blackmailed me into the first part of it in the first place. _Inukashi smirked at Nezumi, and then sighed. "I guess it's about time I told you guys then, if you have that much trust in me."

Sion and Nezumi looked at each other, and Nezumi voiced the question that both men were thinking. "Tell us what? That you finally caught fleas from those mutts you live with?"

Inukashi took a deep breath, and glared at Nezumi. "No, about who I am."

Sion caught on before Nezumi. "You mean… about your gender?"

Inukashi nodded, and settled down the insecurities that threatened to rise. "I don't want to bore you, but I'll tell you the bare essentials of my life story." With this, even Nezumi seemed to lean forward in anticipating of Inukashi's story.

"Well, you probably know that I never knew my parents. The damned people left me alone, and then mother found me and took care me, along with the other pups. I grew up in the outskirts of West-town. When I was 13, I went into the city for food, but I got lost, and a woman from a brothel took me in, and… well, you get the picture. That why I was so uncomfortable with our scheme to get information from the military guy. It brought back bad memories. And he didn't remember, but one day Rikiga came and tried to rent me out to one of his disgusting clients. While we were going to the house, I jumped from the carriage, and ran back to mother. I know Rikiga didn't remember me, probably because my hair was shorter than my shoulders then, and I was only 13. But whatever, I'm over it.

"I lived on the outskirts for a few more years, and then nearly three years ago, I moved the pack to this crumbling building I call a home. Haven't moved since."

Both Sion and Nezumi were quiet for a moment, until Nezumi spoke up. "So you're a… girl?" he asked with slight hesitation.

"Of course she's a girl, baka." Sion muttered to Nezumi, "… right?"

Inukashi sighed, and nodded. "Yes, I'm a girl. If you didn't get the point of that story, you're an idiot." With that, Inukashi lapsed back into silence, and waited for one of the men sitting across from her (as they now all knew to be a her) to say something.

"Well, really Inukashi, how was I supposed to know you were a girl if you dress like that all the time?" Nezumi said. Inukashi promptly rose from her seat, and proceeded to smack Nezumi over the head. She continued to hit him, all the while Nezumi whining to Sion.

"Ne, Sion, do something! She likes better to you than me! Make her stop!"

Sion just smiled. "Sorry Nezumi, but this time I think you deserve it."

* * *

After Sion had separated the fighting 'friends', they got down to business. "So," Inukashi said, "you guys were saying that you ran into trouble with the 'mayor' of West Town, Zala? Do we even have a mayor?"

"Apparently, and he's also the one who had Sion kidnapped and beaten. He did the same to me" Nezumi added, and Inukashi bristled.

"He's the one who put not only me, but also Karan through that torture? Bastard!"

"Yeah, and now we need to figure out how to stop him from ruining this 'paradise' that West Town has become" Nezumi said sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Inukashi. Nezumi just glared back.

Sensing the rising tension in the room, Sion stepped into the conversation. "So, we do have a tentative plan. Emphasis on tentative."

Inukashi and Nezumi stopped their staring contest and looked to Sion, silently telling him to continue. "Well, Nezumi came up with it mostly, but I did help a little bit. Explain it, Nezumi?"

Nezumi sighed, but proceeded to explain the plan. "Well, when Sion and I escaped from Zala's headquarters, I took note of where the building was located. It wasn't that far from the wall, or what was the wall. So what I proposed is that we sneak back in -"

"WHAT!?" Inukashi interrupted. "You want to go back in there after all he's done to you?" she asked Sion. "Why don't we just leave him? It's not like he can torture people in public."

Sion looked at Inukashi with a sad smile. "It's not like I want to go back, but we have to. And it's not that Zala will do the torturing personally, it's that he won't raise a finger to try to stop any types of crimes and beatings that occur under his 'government'." With that, Inukashi quieted down, and Nezumi continued with his plan.

"So, as I was saying, we sneak back in, and set up video cameras that we procure from our good friend Rikiga. We get the footage of him torturing people, and then show it to the people of West Town on the day of Zala's acceptance speech on the big screen."

"So what, you want my help?" Inukashi asked, even though she already knew her answer.

"Yes," Sion replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "although I'm sorry that I'm asking you to do something so dangerous. It's not fair."

Scoffing, Inukashi responded "Really Sion? You didn't think I'd let you do this alone, did you?"

Smiling back, Sion said "No, I just hoped that for once you'd put yourself first."

"Oi, you two." Nezumi called from the doorway. Inukashi and Sion both turned and looked at him questioningly. Nezumi smirked at them. "You coming or what?"

* * *

Rikiga's next client was bound to show up any minute now. A leader… well ex-leader, of the police force of No. 6 had been part of his clientele for years now, and even with his source of income gone, he didn't stop visiting Rikiga's establishment. Rikiga was glad for the business too. Ever since the fall of No. 6, his pocket book was more full of bills and receipts than stacks of cash.

So when Rikiga heard the door bell ring, he wasn't surprised. He didn't think to look out the window, or to look out the peep hole. It's just Komuro, he thought to himself. So when he opened the door and found three people there, instead of one, and two of whom he hadn't seen in years, he squinted for a second. "Sion? Nezumi? What are you doing here?"

Rikiga ushered them in, and made sure that no one was on the street before closing the door and putting the dead bolt in place. Turning around to face the trio, he was met with grim expressions. Frowning to himself, he walked past the trio and into his living room, waiting for them to follow.

The living wasn't that much different from the first time Sion and Nezumi had met (well, really blackmailed) Rikiga. The same couches with the same pillows. A table, and a cabinet in the corner. There were also boxes with random serial codes and numbers printed on the sides. Rikiga crossed the room, and hurriedly closed the curtains that covered the small window. He turned and addressed the third member of the party that had entered his house.

"Inukashi, how have you been? I haven't heard from you since… well since the incident." Rikiga exclaimed.

Inukashi turned to glare at Rikiga. "I'm fine, no thanks to you. Karan's fine too, just so you know. Of course, you turned tail and abandoned us after 'the incident', so you wouldn't know that, would you?"

Rikiga reddened, and started to reply. "Now look here, I -", but Inukashi cut him off abruptly.

"Yeah, yeah," she retorted, "You needed to look out for yourself. You know, the only time I ever saw you display an ounce of courage was when we were rescuing Safu, and even then you nearly had your tail between your legs." She turned to Sion and Nezumi. "Come on, lets get our stuff and leave."

Both men nodded, and after talking for a moment between themselves, Sion turned to Rikiga and smiled slightly. "Rikiga, we need your help."

Rikiga, who was still slightly red after Inukashi's accusations, nodded. Nezumi walked up, and looking at Rikiga, motioned to the boxes that were stacked in the corner of the room. "Got any cameras in those?"

Rikiga nodded once again, and walking back to the boxes. He asked Sion "What do you need cameras for anyway?"

"Ever heard of a man named Zansu?" Nezumi asked.

Rikiga stopped digging through the box, and turned at the name. "Zansu? Where did you hear that name?"

Sion stepped forward and began to explain the ordeal that they had been through. When Rikiga learned that it was Zansu who had kidnapped and beaten both Sion and Nezumi under the alias Zala, his eyes grew distant, and his face grew pale and taunt. He seemed to gain some years, as if the resurfacing of the old name had added years to him.

Sighing, Rikiga motioned for the three young people to sit down. "I knew both Karan and Zansu when I was younger and involved with the planning and development of No. 6. Zansu was working with his father in engineering, and if I'm not mistaken, so was Karan. Zansu seemed to be, in public at least, a very knowledgable and personable man. He was always willing to talk to anybody. I believe most people bought this facade of innocence and friendliness, your mother included, Sion.

"But one night, I saw the real Zansu. Call it a case of wrong place, wrong time. I had had to stay late at the office one day, because the researchers were having trouble with some data. After helping them for nearly three hours, I began walking home. The sun had already set, and the street lights were on. I took a short cut down an alleyway, and came out near my house. I glanced back for a second, and noticed a shadow out of the corner of my eye, which was strange for this part of town. Walking back a ways, I noticed a figure hurrying down the alley, into a different part of town. On a hunch, I followed.

"I followed the figure all the way to a old warehouse, and when it entered, I went to a window to watch the goings-on inside. It was no pretty sight. Five men were gathered around a person sitting down, and when he rose, I saw who it was. Zansu's face contorted into one of rage as his gaze fell on the form of the man on the edge of the semi-circle, and he struck the man in the face. The man fell, and Zansu continued to beat him. The rest of the men just stood there, as if it was routine. I left after that, I didn't want to see anymore. I never talked to Zansu again, and I never told anyone of this night until now."

Sion, Nezumi and Inukashi were all silent until Nezumi spoke up. "Well, at least we know that we're dealing with a mad man."

Inukashi turned to glare at Nezumi, and Sion just sighed. Once again turning to Rikiga, Sion began explaining their plan to him. Rikiga listened intently, and at the end only raised one objection.

"You say you're going to project Zansu's true behaviour onto the screen at his acceptance speech. I know that thanks to Zansu's pull, he probably will be able to get a big screen for more attention. But there will undoubtedly be security placed around the computer so no-one can hack it. Do you really posses that skill?"

They looked at each other. Nezumi spoke up after a moment of thinking, saying "No. We'll find somebody though."

Rikiga nodded, and turned back to the boxes. After a few more minutes of digging, he retrieved four miniature cameras from the box and handed them over to Sion. He placed them in a small duffle bag, and turning to Rikiga, smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality and help with this Rikiga."

Turning the three left Rikiga's house as silently, as they had came. Rikiga went back to the couch, and sank down. Tonight, he would pray for the safety of the three young people.

* * *

The sun was setting as they set out from the dog hotel. Sion was in the middle of both Inukashi and Nezumi, the latter leading the group through the rubble of west town. They crept through the remains of old building, and at one point even went into an old tunnel system that had (at one point in time) spanned the whole subterranean area of West Town.

By the time they reached the building they had identified as Zala's headquarters, the sun had set completely, and darkness surrounded them, making it hard to see even a meter in front of them. They crept up to the door.

Nezumi completed picking the lock in a matter of minutes, and when they entered the building, then remained as silent as shadows. They wandered down the hallways, always checking around the corners and down hallways before continuing. After nearly five wrong turns that Inukashi and Nezumi had argued in whispered tones over, they finally made it to what they though to be the dungeons and 'torture chambers' as they had decided to dub them.

After quickly placing three of the four video cameras, Nezumi spoke up about an idea. "We should put a camera in that bastards office. He's more likely to more less controlled in there, and won't suspect anything."

Inukashi snorted quietly. "One problem genius," Inukashi hurriedly whispered to her companions, "we don't have a damn clue as to where this office is."

Sion and Nezumi looked at each other, and whilst they were debating wether or not to try and find the office or stick to placing the fourth camera in another cell, a forceful whisper came from behind them. "Are you from outside?"

All three spun around, and Nezumi and Inukashi pulled out guns (Sion wondered for a moment wether or not he should have been offend by them not offering him one. Then again, he did have his scythes, which where strapped to his back…). A girl of around their age stood before them, wearing a thin sweater and ragged pants. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and glasses adorned her nose. She was around Sion's size, and stood with a confidence that made them wonder who she was.

Nezumi was the first to take action. He moved forward and grabbed the girl by the arm. He walked down the hallways a ways, and entered an empty room. Sion and Inukashi looked at each other, and followed.

Inside the room, Nezumi once again had the girl at gun point. What amazed Sion and Inukashi was that she hardly flinched when confronted with a gun. She looked between the three people who hard thrust her into the room, and her eyes seemed to settle on Inukashi a moment before moving on.

"Who are you?" Nezumi asked tersely.

The girl blinked for a moment, and then turned to Nezumi. "I'm assuming you will be the interrogator?" she said with a smirk, causing Nezumi to redden. Laughing quietly, the girl continued. "If you must know, I'm Netiko, but you can call me Netty. And, since I assume you're not from the compound, I'm also Zala's daughter. Or Zansu. Whichever you prefer."

At this piece of information, Inukashi and Sion stiffened, and Nezumi raised the gun to point at her head.

Netty sighed, seemingly exasperated. "Oh please, I'm not going to give you away. If anything, I want you to get me out of this hell."

Nezumi clenched his jaw. "Why should we believe Zala's daughter?"

"Simple. Because I hate him."

* * *

For ten minutes of tense questioning, they learned that Netty's mother, Akio, had been betrothed to Zala before, when No. 6 was still in the early stages. It was only after the marriage was official did Akio realize what a monster Zala was. After Netty had been born, they moved away from the centre of No. 6, and after the fall of the wall, Zala had preposed they move to West Town. Akio disagreed with Zala, and argued that living in No. 6 was 'better for their daughter'. Zala replied with a vicious beating for 'disobeying her husband' and gravely hurt Akio. She was hospitalized within No. 6, for 'reasons unknown'. She had died shortly after, leaving Netty alone with a man who Netty now realized as a monster.

"Although he never laid a hand on me," Netty said, "I never forgave him for killing mom, and I've hated him ever since. Even more since I learned of his 'business'."

Sion turned to Inukashi, and they beckoned Nezumi over. They conversed for a few minutes, arguing over wether or not she could be trusted.

"No way." Nezumi reiterated for the third time. "I don't trust her."

"Think about it. She probably knows her way around the compound, and could lead us to Zala's office."

Netty heard the bickering, and piped up. "I'm also extremely good with computers. They were practically my only friend."

At this, Nezumi had an idea. "How good are you at hacking? Do you have a computer that can wirelessly connect to video cameras."

Netty smirked at the group that she was beginning to think of as her salvation. "Pssh. That's childs play,"

"It's decided. You'll come with us, and show us your father's office. You'll also connect to these cameras we've placed here, and store their footage on your laptop." Nezumi ordered, and he was shocked as Netty seemed to bristle.

"I will not to do anything because you told me to. I'm doing this because I want to destroy my 'father' for what he did to mom. I want to stop him from hurting anyone else."

The trio of infiltrators looked at each other. "Perfect." They said simultaneously. They exited the room, and, lead by Netty, continued to Zala's office and her 'tech room' (otherwise known as her bedroom).

It took them nearly another hour to finish hooking up the cameras to the computer, and after nearly getting caught, they proceeded to the exit through which they entered.

When they relocked the door and exited the building, they never noticed the figure on the roof, looking at the back of the four teenagers.

* * *

When they made it back to Sion's warehouse, they wearily entered through the large doors. Nezumi took Sion's scythes from him, and thought to himself _thank God Sion didn't need to use these tonight_. He hung up his coat and turned to see Inukashi sitting on the couch talking to Netty. He was still wary of the newcomer, but her story had seemed valid enough. And Sion and Inukashi seemed to trust her, so he'd go along with it.

Sion took off his boots and placed them at the edge of the bed, and tiredly shook his head, his white locks falling in his face. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he felt a dip in the mattress as Nezumi sat next to him. Sion turned and smiled at the man who had kissed him less then two days ago. Wearily, Sion laid his head on Nezumi's shoulder, and after a second Nezumi relaxed and petted Sion's head.

"Do you think we can trust her Nezumi?" Sion questioned, needing reassurance that this wasn't a huge mistake. Nezumi turned to him, and grinned.

"Well, if I didn't, she wouldn't be here. Besides, Inukashi seems to trust her enough." They looked over at the two women, who seemed to be engaged in a conversation that both enjoyed. Nezumi chuckled to himself. _Who knew, Inukashi can actually talk to a girl…_ Nezumi thought to himself.

The two women both laid down soon after that, and fell asleep on the couches Sion had scavenged from the ruins. Nezumi turned to Sion, and as their lips met, slowly and gently coming together for a soft kiss. Sion's hands wound up around Nezumi's neck and Nezumis arms fell arm Sion's waist. They leaned back on the bed, only breaking the kiss for a breath. When they pulled apart, they brought their foreheads together, and slowly their heart beats quieted. They fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing, holding hands and facing each other on the bed.

* * *

Inukashi awoke with a jolt. The first rays of sunshine were streaming through the large windows at the top of the walls. She shook her head, and looked around the room. Netty was asleep across from her on another couch, and Nezumi and Sion lay fully clothed on the bed, holding each other. _Ha... saps_, she though to herself.

She got up, and quietly walked to the doors. Looking back, she smiled. They had done it. Zala was royally screwed, and he didn't even know it. So when she opened the door, she didn't expect the hand that came out of the corner of her vision and grabbed her around the waist. She was late to react when the other hand went around her neck, and placed a cloth over her mouth. Two thoughts went through her mind when her eyelids started to droop. One was _Shit! You stupid girl!_. The other was _please don't hurt my friends_.

* * *

Netty blinked awake, after dreaming of the last time she had seen her mother. _It probably came from talking with Inukashi last night. I haven't had that dream in years._ Looking across to the other couch, she saw the other girl wasn't there. Netty sat up, and looking around, saw the two men sleeping next to each other. _Oh, so thats how it is_, she thought.

Getting off the couch, she noticed the doors were open. Curious, she walked towards them, and when she saw Inukashi's legs from outside the door, she smiled. "Inukashi, I didn't take you as an early riser. What are you…" Netty reached the doors, and when she saw the slumped form of Inukashi and the hooded man in black next to her, fear rose up to the back of her throat.

She opened her mouth and screamed.

* * *

Sion and Nezumi woke to the sound of a shrill scream. They stared at each other for a second, and then jumped from the bed. Nezumi scanned the room, noticing that neither of the girls were on the couches. Sion saw the open door, and Netty standing next to it. Pulling Nezumi after him, he ran to Netty. "What?" He yelled.

"Inukashi… she… she's been" Netty stuttered out. When no more words came out, she pointed down the road. A fair distance down, they saw a figure retreating, with the slumping figure of Inukashi draped over its shoulders.

Nezumi and Sion took off after the figure, stumbling in their bare feet, trying desperately to reach Inukashi. Suddenly, the figure turned, and ran down a side alley. "Hurry!" Nezumi panted. "If we gets too far ahead in this alley system, we'll lose him.

They turned just in time to see him turn into another alley, and when they turned again, there was no sigh of him. They ran to the end of the alley, but they had lost him.

Sion and Nezumi panted heavily. They stopped, and all was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Nezumi turned to the crumbling wall and punched it. "…dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!" Turning, he started to walk back to the warehouse. Sion followed, a grim expression on his face.

Netty was still standing at the door, waiting for them to return. When she saw that they had returned without Inukashi, a few silent tears fell from her eyes, and she looked to the ground. When she looked up, her eyes had hardened, and a fierceness had stolen it's way into her expression. "Who was it?" she asked in a near growl.

Nezumi snorted. "Who else would send a man to abduct our friend?"

Netty grinned back. Of course, it's my ' father' . Her reply both terrified and encouraged the men. Looking at them, a malicious look in her eyes, she said "Well then, lets go kick his ass."

* * *

Okay guys, was that long enough for you? It is 16 pages printed, and I put so much work into this! I hope it's enough of an apology for being sooooo late updating. A big thank you to people who responded to my question. Also a huge shout out to LoveIsARose. I really appreciate the help with that! How was it this time? Better?

I just really want to thank everyone who has added this to their favorities/follow list! I Love you all!  
yukio87, xXMikeyLovesYouXx, sain-kookie, oztan, onelonelynote, darkm0b355; bookanimeyaoiyuirlover, anymeaddict, Yukio Lover, takamatsu, HiddenHero220, SakuraFairy1990, Riika Duskraven, N'spirit, Melmel Phase, LoveIsARose, FallingforWerewolves, Demon Princess Enma, DStrange, and CakePrincess21….. This is a long list! Please stick with me!

Next chapter may or may not be up next week because I will be visiting family, and won't even be on tumblr. This was intact finished on the plane ride to my destination, Oregon. I'll try to write sometimes before I go to sleep, and on the plane rides home.

Once again, thanks for reading! Love,

Anime-chan!


End file.
